Talk:Exploding Dragon Strike
fire release I know it can't be stated as fire release. but can you add some how it can working. even it part of generic sealing tech. sign by --Jumpjet (talk) 10:13, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :If we say so, that's obviously speculation. --Ilnarutoanime26 (Talk- -Links) 10:38, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Tenten fire-release The only way how she isn't user of it is if someone else created the dragon and sealed it into the scroll, with her only unsealing it--Elveonora (talk) 11:40, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Adding fire release Can we add fire release to this technique since it obviously involves unsealing of some users fire release technique. Since we don't know who's technique it is, fire release wouldn't be added to Tenten's chakra natures if anyone's worrying about that. --Bio havik (talk) 23:57, April 18, 2015 (UTC) :I agree with @Bio here. It is clearly a jutsu and the dragon is clearly made out of fire. It just means that someone else made the dragon and Tenten sealed it away for later use. It's still a fire release technique. Munchvtec (talk) 12:43, September 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Just because it uses fire, or is shaped like a dragon, does not necessary mean it's Fire Release. Leaf Dragon God creates a vortex dragon, but it's not Wind Release. Several other techniques, some of them including Explosive Tags, create explosions (fire) but are not listed as Fire Release Ninjutsu; Paper Person of God Technique being a good example. Also, taking natures into account, we should avoid putting natures in Tenten's abilities; We've seen her seal lightning and water before, this here is no exception. Just because it's shaped differently shouldn't instantly mean it contains a nature.--Omojuze (talk) 12:44, September 29, 2015 (UTC) :::um...he did say that it would only be added to the technique page. Not hers. It's made out of freakin fire lol. Please, if you have an explanation for what this dragon is then please tell me. If not then it's clear that it's a fire release of sorts. Munchvtec (talk) 12:47, September 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::Explosive tags' explosions won't come in any shape. That aside, weird taijutsu chakra vortexes are something else, this is clearly fire shaped in a certain way using FIRE RELEASE. Don't know why this even has to be discussed... A Wkia contributor (talk) 12:48, September 29, 2015 (UTC) :::::^^ Neither do i. Munchvtec (talk) 12:49, September 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::::@Munchvtec: And? So it's made out of fire? an example of what makes fire. Is it Fire Release? No... Because something else, not the user, produces fire. @Wkia: They don't but they produce fire. How is taijutsu something else, when it clearly uses wind but it's not wind release (Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm as well) You're just cherry picking now. Nature transformation involves molding one's chakra, nothing is being molded here... For all we know, she could've just taken bonfire flames and sealed them, and when she used this, they came through in the shape of the dragon, as the name of the technique implies.--Omojuze (talk) 12:52, September 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::::That's like saying: Oh, I pour some water in a water gun and blast you with it. It's my Water Release Ninjutsu >.> Freakin' Rasengan uses Shape Transformation. Does it have a nature - Nope.--Omojuze (talk) 12:54, September 29, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Nice to see people agreeing with me :D --Bio havik (talk) 13:08, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Isn't the wind from those taijutsu moves caused bu the speed/rapid movements? This fire is caused by nothing. So she sealed fire and it came out as a dragon cause it isn't ninjutsu?lol Munchvtec (talk) 13:10, September 29, 2015 (UTC) :Video games don't count, so that argument is nil. The example with the water gun would make sense, but it's fire we're talking about, not water. You don't lit a bonfire and put it into an oven and it takes the form of a dragon's head. The taijutsu indeed manipulates wind, but that comes from the motion of the taijutsu's movment/chakra output. The same way, you could move water and earth without creating it. However, fire and lightning is impossible to use that way. @Bio of course, as your version is the one and only true version. A Wkia contributor (talk) 13:11, September 29, 2015 (UTC)